


Hope

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [49]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Artificial Insemination, Baby Conner Kon-El Kent, Bruce Wayne is a Good Bro, Custody Battle, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father Figures, Good Parent Alfred Pennyworth, Hurt/Comfort, Jim Gordon & Bruce Wayne Friendship, Jim Gordon Knows, Jim Gordon Needs a Hug, Kidnapping, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Overprotective, Pregnancy, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Jim Gordon, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sneaky Bruce Wayne, Teen Bruce Wayne, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worried Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N is Superman's girlfriend and Bruce's older sister. Bruce is 16 years oldY/N and Clark deal with a very unexpected pregnancy. That eventually leads to a, custody battle against Lex Luthor
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Reader, Alfred Pennyworth/Leslie Thompkins, Bruce Wayne & Reader, Clark Kent/Reader, Jim Gordon & Reader, Leslie Thompkins & Reader
Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

I ran out through the window onto the top of a dumpster. I cry in pain. I got up and ran back through the alley. I ran into the woods and ran. I sat by the tree needing to catch a breath. I was going on my date with Clark. A car crashed into mine they took me. I had noticed Lex Corp on the shipping containers I saw. So I knew Lex was responsible. They nocked me unconscious. When I woke up I saw a ultrasound of a unborn baby. They had artificially inseminated me. Now, as I lay against the tree I feel scared. I want to protect my baby. Clark, will probably break up with me. Bruce, will try to kill Clark. Though he did not do it himself, I had heard them talking. They used Clark's DNA meaning it's genetically his. Hopefully Alfred will be on my side... That morning after throwing up I walked awhile. I couldn't go into Metropolis knowing I could be spotted. I finally made it to Gotham. I see a, cop car I waved it down. It parked on the side of the road. James, walked out I gasp in relief. He was always a paternal figure to me, next to Alfred. His eyebrows forward in shock. 

"dammit, Y/N what the hell happened to you?" 

I shook my head not wanting to talk about it. He opened the passenger door. I sat down he got in the driver's seat. He pulled out and drove. 

"listen kid I know you've been through a lot but running away isn't the answer. You know I'm going to have to take you home" 

"I didn't run away Jim you wouldn't believe me if I told you" 

"we don't have to get into that. Let's get you something to eat and drink. You look like hell no offense" 

I didn't respond he was right I needed something to eat and I definitely look like hell. James bought us food. I ate the food and drank the water instantly feeling a little better. James drove to my home. The entrance to the Manor opened I see my little brother and Alfred. Bruce, ran and opened the car door 

"what were you doing? Where have you been? Do you have any idea how fucking scared we we're?" 

Bruce, offered his hand and helped me out. I see, Alfred talking to Jim. Bruce and I went inside to my room. He helped me sit on my bed 

"run along so I can clean myself" 

"I'll stand in the hall call me when you need me" 

"I will" 

He left I walk to my bathroom I strip down. I need to throw up! I open the toilet lid and throw up. 

"Ms Y/N! Open this door!" 

"I-I'm-" I threw up "no-H-at" I continued I had a second break "modest!" I threw up more

"well get modest!" Alfred demanded 

I finally stopped I took a deep breath. I stood wanting to lay on the bed and go to sleep. I grabbed my robe putting it on. I wrapped it covering my naked body and tie it. I open the door both Alfred and Bruce came in with hostility. 

"you're coming clean right now, Ms" 

I take a shaky breath hormones, I told Alfred and Bruce everything that happened. 

"you are resting for the rest of the day and I'm calling Ms Thompkins this instant" 

"Alfred please don't make this anymore personal than it already is"

"my apologies Ms but Leslie is the only one I trust to ensure that you are truly alright"

I sat on my bed after a long shower. I got dressed I hear a gentle knock 

"Ms Y/N" 

I open the door seeing Leslie with a medical bag.

"Ms Thompkins" 

She walked in after she examined me I laid on the bed with a blanket on me. 

"how the hell am I going to tell Clark" I mumbled as my eye's swell 

She gently rubbed my forehead "I'm sure everything will be fine, Ms in the meantime I'd advise you to take care of yourself, eat healthy food, hygiene and rest as much as possible" 

After Leslie left Bruce sat on the bed and held my hand. I see Clark flying by my window. Bruce, glared at him 

"let us talk" 

He kissed my hand and walked out. Clark, eyebrows forward in concern 

"everything OK, Hon" 

I told Clark what, happened he sat on my bed. His face in shock he sat without saying a word. I sat up 

"I understand if you want to break up with me" 

He spun his head in my direction "what? I didn't say anything like that, Y/N" 

"you haven't said anything about this, it's both me and my baby, your baby or neither of us" 

He dropped his shoulders he moved to his stomach and crawled to me. He kissed my lips. I started crying feeling scared. He puts his hand on my hip. I shut my eye's as Clark held me......


	2. Chapter 2

I open my eye's Clark long gone. I cover my face crying, did he leave forever? Am I going to be a single mother? Will I never feel his comfort? Never feel his love. The door opened Bruce walked to me and rubbed my back. I hugged my little brother. Day's later Clark was far from wanting to break up. To prove so took me out on a date. He took me to the place we had our first date 4 year's ago. The gentle summer breeze blew. Clark touched my arm's, he's tense. 

"Clark, is something wrong?" 

"no.. Yes I know we have had our struggles, but we have pulled through and our relationship has become stronger. I want you to be apart of my life. I want to wake up next to you every morning. I want to protect you and our baby" he knelt down I gasped covering my face he grabbed a ring from his pocket "Y/N Wayne, will you marry me, and let me take care of--" 

"yes! Yes! Oh, Clark of course I'll marry you" 

He put the ring on my finger we kissed each other deeply. My tears rolling down of joy and my hormones. Clark and I married and he moved into the Manor. I couldn't leave Bruce and Alfred, not yet. Their still worried about me. I'm 8 months pregnant we found out the baby's a boy. Clark and I decided on the name Conner. I sat in the study on the couch. Conner's, kicking habits at night keeping me up at night. Though it warms my heart when I feel his kicks. The fondness Clark has in his eye's when he looks at my abdomen. 

James P. O. V 

A year after Y/N had Conner he was a cute kid. They introduced me to Conner as his uncle. I look at the newspaper and spit my coffee out in shock. 

-court ruled DNA test to prove if Lex Luthor or Clark Kent is the biological father of Conner Kent - 

"John!" 

He walked to me "chief" 

"pack your toothbrush we're going to Metropolis" 

We made it to Metropolis I went to speak with the cop O/C evolved with the case. Apparently it's been a ugly custody battle no one has been allowed to be with Conner. I can't imagine the pain Y/N and her family are feeling. We stood in his office 

"what makes you think Lex is the father. Let alone what's in it for you?" I think Lex hired him, he looks like a snake. 

"this isn't your jurisdiction, old man" he said smugly "leave so I can do my job" 

Old man! That's it! I wanted to slam him to the wall. John took notice grabbed my shoulder. As if to say 'don't'

"sorry for bothering you sir we'll see you at the courthouse" John said keeping from getting into trouble 

That day at the courthouse the Wayne's in the court room with the jury. Before the court order. I saw O/C he took in his surroundings. He opened a door. I look at John and glance at the door. We went in we snuck through the hall to a room on the left where the DNA is. We saw, Bruce! 

"what the fucking hell are you doing here kid?" I whispered infuriated 

"same as you two now, give me foot up to that window" 

Alfred, is going to kick my ass, slaughter me and then light my body on fire, twice. O/C, in the room with the DNA results. With a small window at the top John and I held Bruce's feet up to the window. 

"take my phone" John whispers giving it to Bruce 

"I'm 16" he says irritated 

"take the damn phone" I demanded tired of the talking 

He took a video damn I'm getting too old for this, shit. I hear O/C leave and shut the door. We lower our hand's Bruce got off. I took a deep breath of relief 

"damn you really are old" John chuckled 

"shut up rookie, you get anything kid" 

"I'll say" 

He showed me I saw O/C switching the vials from Clark's DNA to someone else's, my gut tells me Lex. I told Bruce and John to go ahead and sit in the seat in court room. I had John's phone I walk to open the doors. 

"DNA proves that Lex Luthor is the father--" he stopped upon hearing me open the doors 

"I object!!"

"who are you?"

"I'm Commissioner James Gordon of Gotham City Police Department"

Lex, abruptly stood "I object, your honor this man is clearly paid by the Wayne's to sway the evidence in their favor!" 

He looks at Lex "your objection is overruled" he looks at me "continue" 

"I have proof that Clark Kent is indeed the father of the child, may I?"

The judge nodded I walked to the screen putting the USB drone in. The video showing of the asshole cop switching the vials of proof and of me flipping a Lex off in the hall. I held my laugh in and see Alfred smiling and Leslie covering her lips. 

"and who took this video"

"I did your honor" John said standing, it was a lie but Bruce doesn't need to get pulled into this if something go's wrong 

"I see, given the new evidence the case will have recess and continue the case of whom the biological father is of Conner at 6 o'clock"

There's still hope I look at Y/N with tears in her eye's she mouthed 'thank you'.


	3. Chapter 3

James's P. O. V 

That night we all ended up at the Kent farm. We all were in the small house in different rooms. I didn't see Y/N anywhere. I looked at the window seeing her outside. I took a deep breath, I grabbed a glass of water. I open the door she turned and looked at me. I shut the door behind me. She's been crying, and her shoulders slouching. I hate seeing her upset, in some ways I thought of her as my own daughter. It didn't help my feeling of wanting to strangle, Luthor. I gave her the glass of water 

"thank you" her voice brittle 

I'm not good with dealing with feelings, but I try "you alright, kid?" 

"yeah, I can finally breathe because of what you and John did for my family. I could never thank you enough for all you have done for me" 

"John's ah good cop he knows what he's doing. I trusted him to get the job done" 

"I'm sure he had you for guidance to make him a good cop. No matter what happens tomorrow thank you so much for what you did" 

I gently smiled not knowing what to say. Clark, Y/N, John, Bruce, Alfred and I rented several hotel room's. Mine was really damn nice mainly because the Wayne's insisted on paying. I'm helping them because in some way they've become my family. I care about them. They don't deserve this. 

Y/N's P. O. V 

Clark and I stayed in a room at a hotel. We laid on the bed I tried to sleep only my worry and tears prevented me from doing such. Clark kissed my shoulder I broke down crying. I miss my baby boy. I want to hold him and kiss his face. Clark, put his arm over my hip and moved me to face him. I see his tears 

"he's going to be OK he'll be in our arm's soon I promise" his voice brittle 

"oh, Clark I miss him so much" I sobbed

We held each other tightly both crying 

"I know" he kissed my neck "I know Honey" 

The next day my family, James and I went to the courthouse. We went to the court room. We all sat down both Clark and Bruce holding my hands as I try not to shake. My teeth rattle I fight my need to cry

"given the new evidence I rule commissioner James Gordon objection sustained. Given that Clark Kent is the biological father of Conner Kent. The jury has ruled Y/N Wayne and Clark Kent will have full custody of Conner. Lex Luthor and O/C will be charged with tampering with evidence, take these men away, case dismissed" he hit his mallet 

My family and I all let a breath of relief. I looked at Lex as they cuffed him. 

Lex, glared at me "this isn't over" he said loud enough for us to hear 

Clark put his, arm in front of me. I only glared not saying a word. They gave me my son I broke down sobbing. I held my son. I kissed his face 

"oh my sweet baby boy, oh Conner" I cried 

He laid his head my neck. Clark hugged us and kissed Conner's head

"oh, son" Clark mumbled 

Clark and I kissed each other. I see James walking to leave. I walked to James before he could leave. I hugged him kissing his, temple 

"think you're going to leave without saying bye to your nephew. Oh, Jim I owe you my life! I'm in your debt please tell John I said 'thank you' " I cried 

"you don't owe me anything, Y/N and I'll tell John" 

I let go of him "at least come to the Manor for dinner we would love to have you and John" 

"I wish we could" he touched Conner's cheek "but I have patrol, have to keep Gotham safe for my nephew" 

I gave Conner to James he kissed my son's head. Clark offered his hand James shook it 

"thank you for saving my son, James I don't know how I could ever repay you" 

James gave me Conner I held my son 

"you keep them safe" James says smiling 

"I will" 

James, left I see Bruce with Alfred and Leslie, his eye's watering. I smiled at him and gave him Conner. Bruce held him. Leslie began crying her arm's locked with Alfred, she kissed Conner's head. 

"home?" he asked 

"home" I said

That night Clark and I in our room. I sat on the bed holding Conner. Clark sat next to me and kissed me. I feel my eye's watering, then my tears falling. I kiss my son's head. He laid his head on me and yawned. Clark, put his arm across my back. He laid his head on my neck I kiss Clark's head.


End file.
